


Black Hearts

by Ferafish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Black Market Organ Dealer AU, Gen, Implied Death, Implied Mutilation, They aren't explicitly described but they are there, implied gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferafish/pseuds/Ferafish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He doesn't know how long he’s been there.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>(The lucid moments are few and far between.)</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>He does, however, know how he got there.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So, crossposting something else I wrote on tumblr ([here](http://ferafish.tumblr.com/post/79851014625/so-i-wrote-a-thing-to-go-along-with-this-i-hope)). Only my second work posted here, so if I'm doing something wrong, please let me know.

He doesn't know how long he’s been there.

_(The lucid moments are few and far between.)_

He does, however, know how he got there.

It had been shortly after ‘the big reveal’ as some news organizations had called it. When werewolves had become known.

_(Of course, there were many that called them monsters, but most werewolves felt safe enough.)_

People were starting to get used to the fact that something that was once thought only existed in fairy tales lived down the street. Of course, there were a few extremists. Those who thought werewolves were dangerous and needed put down. Even some of the milder factions thought, with their strength and durability, that werewolves should be drafted for the army.

But things were settling down. Things were good.

_(Until she happened.)_

Kate had seemed normal. She was new to town and lost, and had asked Derek for help. When she got where she was going, she sent him off with a wink and a phone number.

That seemed fine at the time.

_(Boys were supposed to like older women, right?)_

So they texted, and they met up. Derek even lost his virginity to her after sneaking her into his room.

Later, he woke up to screams and pain, before something caused him to black out. It was the beginning of the end.

He woke up later to the thrum of electricity painfully coursing its way through him. He couldn't see them, but he could hear his family crying out around him. His young cousin, crying out in pain. His uncle, trying to call out soothing words. His father’s pained howl.

Slowly, they dropped off. His little cousin was first, the same night they were brought in.

_(He felt it, like a brand to the chest.)_

One by one they were picked off, the gaping wound in his heart ripping wider with each loss. Time passed in a hazy blur until he could feel it. The power of the alpha tearing through him, settling in.

He howled his pain. He was the last one. He could feel it.

When he saw her walk up to him, the woman he had fallen for cruel and unrecognizable, he snarled in rage.

"Ah ah ah," she tutted, setting down the tray she carried. She picked up a needle full of purple liquid. "Just here to give you some medicine."

He felt the needle slip into a vein, then the world slowly fell out of focus.

Time moved by in fuzzy patched after that.

_(A blond boy being brought to him, and having his teeth forced into the boy’s skin. A blonde girl and a black boy suffering the same treatment.)_

He remembered the pain that came too frequently. Mostly they stuck to his stomach, cutting him open, ripping him apart. Sometimes they went for the chest, and with those days always came the sickening sound of cracking bones.

But mostly, he didn't remember.

_(Mostly, he tried to forget. Tried to forget the pained howls that filled the air in this place. Tried to forget that there was no one out there, looking for him.)_

Sometimes, he wonders if he forgot that he’d already died. He wonders if he’s in Hell already. If maybe, his family had been saved and brought to heaven without him.

Sometimes, he wondered if this was what he deserved.


End file.
